Sanchez
.]] The Sanchez is a dirtbike/dual sport in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is also set to appear in Grand Theft Auto V. The Sanchez is the only dirtbike in most of the series' games, excluding its variant, the Manchez, which appears in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description The Sanchez, with its soft suspension, high ground clearance and very light weight is useful for stunt biking and offroad applications, but sacrifices speed (being slower than the PCJ-600). They can be found on the streets of suburban or rural areas, and is also sometimes used in the Stadium(s) in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, as part of side-missions. In GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories, the Sanchez assumes the design of an older dirtbike model, complete with a large round headlight. The GTA San Andreas and GTA IV renditions feature more modernized design cues, giving the bike a sportier appearance; this Sanchez may be based on the Yamaha YZ450, indicated by the "GP-450"-sign at the back, meaning the engine displacement should be around 450cc. GTA IV Though its appearance remains unchanged in GTA IV (apart from its newer 4 stroke engine sound), it is still best suited for off-roading. Like all bikes in GTA IV's single player mode, the Sanchez must be driven with particular caution in traffic to avoid severe injury as the player may easily be dismounted. Gallery Variants Black Sanchez In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City the three unique Black Sanchez dirt bikes appeared in the side mission "Trial By Dirt". While the player races around the dirt track with the Sanchez, Three black Sanchez dirt bikes chase the player. Rather than use guns, the Haitian riders wield Machetes, but are relatively easy to kill. These bikes appear around half way around the first lap, though obtaining one of these bikes is easy if the player waits on the spot upon beginning the mission. The player can then prepare for the arrival of the Haitians. The Black Sanchez's speed and handling are the same as its normally-colored counterparts. A similar black Sanchez may also be found in a mission in the episodic content The Ballad of Gay Tony for Grand Theft Auto IV, as listed below. Manchez The Manchez, featured in GTA Liberty City Stories, serves as an improved variant of the Sanchez with a rugged exterior and superior performance. Special colors In the GTA: Liberty City Stories race Red Light Racing, you race against three Sanchezes, two of which have special colors (brilliant red and sky blue). They can be obtained using this trick: Start the race as usual, but remain in the starting line until the end of the race. Wait for the other racers to cross the finish line. Get into the bike of your choice and drive it to your safehouse garage. Leave the garage door open and fire a rocket or grenade at the bike. You will fail the race by damaging one of your competitors' bikes, but it will be repaired once again after the garage door closes. Save as usual. Trivia * The model number "GP-450" over the rear fender of the GTA IV rendition of the Sanchez is similar in format to the names of other sportsbikes in the GTA series (including the PCJ-600, BF-400, HPV-1000, FCR-900, NRG-500 and NRG-900). * Sánchez (correct form of the surname with accent mark), meaning "son of Sancho", is a very common Spanish name with some deformations in America like Sanchez o Sanches. Sánchez is the 5th most popular surname in Spain, 10th in Argentina and 52nd in the United States. * The Sanchez is the Forelli Family's vehicle of choice in GTA: Vice City * In GTA IV, you can hear the Sanchez spit flames through the exhaust, although the flame is not visible. * The GTA IV rendition features Terroil decals on the front suspension fork. * In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Sanchez are Electro-Choc and Radio Broker. * In the beta version of GTA: San Andreas, the Sanchez had the same design as GTA: Vice City's Sanchez.Beta Sanchez * The Sanchez's name, along with the fact that it is a dirt bike, may be a reference to "Dirty Sanchez", which is a slang term for a sex act associated with coprophilia. "Dirty Sanchez" is also the title of a British TV show. *The Gangstar video games series for the iOS, mostly based on the GTA games, features a dirt bike with the same name and appearance. *In GTA IV, the Sanchez is the only bike in game which doesn't have a possibility to use electric start. It is started by foot pedal instead. Locations GTA Vice City *Parked at the southeast corner of the dirt track in northern Downtown. GTA San Andreas *Driven very often around Red County, Flint County and Bone County. *Can be found driving around on the Tierra Robada Freeway, and El Quebrados. (Spawns near the El Quebrados Police Station. *Usually found in Fort Carson. *Outside the Tierra Robada Safehouse, the Angel Pine Save Point, and the Flint County Safehouse. *On the base of Mount Chiliad. *Behind the cabin in where the mission Badlands takes place at Mount Chiliad. *One is found parked at Easter Bay Chemicals. *In an alleyway in Hashbury, San Fierro. *Parked in Hunter Quarry. *Importable from Easter Basin for $8,000. GTA Liberty City Stories *Can be found driving around on all 3 boroughs (Portland Island, Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale). *Next to the warehouse in Atlantic Quays where you get the missions from Vincenzo Cilli. *At the gas station in Harwood, Portland. *Parked at Supa Save in Portland View. *Can be found in the dirt track in Harwood, Portland (becomes a Manchez after completing side mission). *At the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard, next to an old storage with windows (Activates the Scrapyard Challenge). *On the location where the player can activate Leon McAffrey missions in Aspatria, Staunton Island. *In a parking lot south of Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Aspatria, Staunton Island. *In a picnic area beneath Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City Stories *Parked across the road in front of the Washington Beach safehouse. *Parked near the Lighthouse (Automatically activates Land Sea and Air Ace mission) *At the dirtbike tracks (Automatically activates Sanchez timing trials mission). *In the trailer park next to the fence in the east part of the park. It will be found next to a caravan. *In some shacks in Little Haiti where Auntie Poulet's house is located. *Parked in an alley in Little Havana. *At the first safehouse, can bought for $1000, note that this is bullet-proof (PS2 version). GTA IV *The player can spawn a Sanchez by dialing (625)-555-0150 on the cell phone. *Can be found next to the player after the mission Truck Hustle for Phil Bell. *The player drives it on the last mission, in the Revenge storyline. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a Sanchez is used as part of certain Base Jumps. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, a unique black Sanchez can be found in the mission Clocking Off. Reference }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes